StarCrossed Lovers
by have-courage
Summary: One day on a drive back home, Julian hears a crash. When he goes to investigate, he finds himself in a bigger mess than he could have ever hoped for. Out of everything that's happened, he never regrets meeting the Doctor. Julian/Logan Jogan/Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Janelle, the writer for this fic. It a Jogan/Doctor Who mash up thing. I'm trying to make it where the two worlds are split evenly into the story. Just a few things about the story: Logan will be the Doctor, and Julian is his companion. Logan is a bit OOC. Julian will be his same bitchy self. So yeah, that's about it right now. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the story. :D

* * *

><p><em>The day started out normal enough. I woke up, got my coffee, and headed off to work. I did a few scenes for a movie I was working on, recorded a song, and then I headed home. Then it happened. He came, and I left with him in that big blue box of his with no second thought. I still don't know why I did. The sense of adventure? Mystery? Or maybe the fact that a very attractive man asked me to travel through time and space with him.<em>

_No matter how it happened, it happened, and it changed my life forever. My name is Julian Larson, and this is the story of how I met the doctor. _

"Carmen, you do realize I'm driving right?" Julian said while holding the phone to his ear with one hand, and the steering wheel in the other.

"_Julian this is your career were talking about. You should take it more seriously." _

"Which is a _lot_ easier to do if I'm not trying to dodge other cars while driving with one hand." Julian replied as he swerved so he didn't hit the car next to him. Carmen continues talking as if he never said anything. Sighing, Julian finally pulled over to the side of the road, choosing to focus on his manager.

"_-And I need you in that recording booth early tomorrow okay? We need to get this song finished before the deadline." _Julian closed his eyes while listening to Carmen go on and on. He nearly falls asleep until he hears a crash. His eyes snap open searching the area, looking for the source of the crash. _"Are you even listening to me Julian? Julian!"_

"What? Oh, yeah, uhm I have to go okay?" He hung up without hearing a reply. Suddenly, something runs past his car and into an ally. Then a second figure appears, running in the same direction. It happens so quickly, he almost missed it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he unbuckles his seat belt, and gets out of the car. He then heads off to where the two figures ran off to. As he gets closer he can hear two voices. One is smooth and clear. It's a male voice, and the man seems to be arguing with someone. The other voice is female, and is arguing with the man, but sounds a bit scared.

Julian finally reaches the ally the two ran into, and peeks his head around the building to get a better look at the two. In the back of his mind he knows that he should just leave it alone, this doesn't affect him. He pushed those thoughts away when he heard the woman screaming something.

"It's not fair! All those lives lost because of you!" She then pulls out something that resembles a gun and points it at the man. Julian seriously considers running away now, but he doesn't.

"There was nothing I could do! I tried, believe me I tried to save them! It was just too late." The man pleaded. "Please I can help you."

"You can do nothing for me. All you do is bring trouble. You need to be stopped." She then aims the gun directly at the man's heart. Julian really wants to help at this point, but his feet are glued to the floor. '_Get out!_' his head screams.

With no warning, the mysterious woman shoots, then quickly fiddles with something on her wrist. A light then seems to glow around her, and she disappears into thin air. The man cries out and falls against the wall. Julian can't believe what just happened.

Julian throws care to the wind and runs up to the stranger. He kneels down in front of the man, worry etched on his face. "Are you okay? What the hell just happened! What's your name?" The man just groaned in agony.

Now that Julian has a good look at the man in front of him, he notices that he has dark brown hair and grey-ish eyes. He seems about his height, and has a smallish frame. "I- I have to…" The man says, unable to complete the sentence.

"What's your name sir?" Julian says calmly, trying not to freak out.

"I- I'm the d-doctor. Nice t-to meet you." He groans again. "I suggest y-you back a-away." The brunette does as he's told, still not really understanding what's happening. The Doctor gets up slowly, using the wall as support. Only then does Julian notice that his hands and face are beginning to glow.

The Doctor looked at his hands sadly, as if he knew what was going to happen next. Almost like this had happened before… but that was simply impossible. The glow started to grow and got brighter and slowly enveloped around him. Suddenly, the light seemed to shoot out of his body as his head was thrown back. Julian took another step back, not expecting this to occur at all. '_What the hell is even happening!'_

The light disappeared almost immediately and the Doctor dropped to the floor, only now the Doctor looked different. He swiftly jumped back up as if none of that just happened, and Julian got a good look at him. He now had blond hair and piercing green eyes. His shoulders were broad, and he was a few inches taller than he was.

"What… What just- I mean. You're completely different now. What the hell is going on? Am I being punked or something?" He paused for a second, then asked, "What _are _you?"

"Ah, hello." He replied cheerily. "Who are you?"

"Oh no. you answer me first. What just happened?"

"Well, I got shot, and then I regenerated, can I ask you a question?" Julian just stood there, not giving an answer. He then got closer to Julian and asked, "How do I look?"

The brunette gave him a look that questioned his sanity, but regardless, looked him over. "You uh…you look fine."

"_Fine? _ That's it? Wait, what color is my hair?"

"Blonde"

"Darn _still_ not a ginger." Julian was now completely confused. The man abruptly dropped to the floor once again. He had a look of pain on his face. "Listen, I need to get back to the tardis. Can you help me with that?" Julian nodded and let the man put an arm around his shoulders for support, as he put an arm securely around his waist.

The Doctor directed the boy to where the tardis was parked. Julian got slightly annoyed at all of his groaning after a while, but carried him all the way to the 'tardis.' "What is that?" He asked regarding to the police box in front of them.

"That's my tardis. It's a spaceship." At that moment, he looked at the boy with a glint in his eye.

Julian scoffed when he told him the small blue box was a spaceship. Spaceships weren't real, and people like the Doctor didn't exist. "Would you like to go inside?"

The boy just nodded, not wanting to argue. With a snap of his fingers, the door opened, and Julian legs almost gave out. The Doctor merely smirked and broke away from the grip around his waist, stumbling into his spaceship.

The boy still outside stared in awe. He walked around the box, then walked inside. "But, it- it's bigger on the inside."

"There we go! Ah, that's always my favorite part. Anyway, Yes! It is bigger on the inside, do you like?"

"Uh, yeah. It's great." He replied, not really focusing on what he was saying. "Weren't you practically dying a second ago?" The Doctor nodded, then proceeded to fall off the chair he was sitting on, and hit the ground. Julian ran to him, getting on his knees to get a better look.

"Can I trust you?" He choked out. After getting no reply, he asked again. "Can I trust you!"

"Yes! You can trust me. What do you need me to do?" He replied desperately. The Doctor snapped his fingers again and the door closed.

"The door is unlocked. You can leave at any time you want, but please, stay with me. I need you to watch over me, over the tardis as well. Make sure nothing happens while I'm asleep."

"Wait why are you going to sleep?" He asked curiously.

"I need to rest during the regeneration process. Will you stay? Just until I wake up, then you're free to leave." Julian searched his eyes. Those bright green eyes that told so little, but spoke the truth. He doesn't know why he did it, but he nodded. Something told him to stay with the strange man, and he wanted to find out what that was.

The Doctor smiled at him, then promptly passed out. Julian decided he liked him better like this. Standing back up, he brushed himself off and decided to look around the place. He looked at the passed out man on the floor once more, and he saw the same light that had surrounded him before, come out of his mouth a little bit. Yup, today was the strangest day ever.

For a while he had just wandered aimlessly around the area. He found a room with some blankets and pillows (he couldn't tell you where he found those even if he tried) and wrapped the Doctor up in the blanket, and put the pillow under his head. Two hours later, Julian found himself sitting in a chair reading one of the many books he found in the library. It was at that moment when his phone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out hoping the noise wouldn't wake up the Doctor. _"Where the hell are you! I've been trying to reach you for at least an hour!" _Carmen yelled into the phone. Julian vaguely wondered why he didn't hear the phone ringing. He then remembered that he put the phone on vibrate before he left his car. Lovely.

"Sorry about that. I was busy."

"_Busy with what? You were driving when we were last talking." _Julian internally groaned, not knowing how to respond to that. What does he tell her? 'I saw a man get shot, then transform into a whole new person, and now I'm waiting for him to wake up. Oh yeah, I'm also in his spaceship.' That doesn't sound crazy at all.

"Listen, it's hard to explain, but I might be here a while."

"_Can you at least tell me where you are?"_

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." Julian mumbles. Carmen didn't take that as an answer, and blabbed on about how he should be more responsible, and careful, and Julian didn't listen to a word of it. It was then, that the Doctor groaned and rolled to his side. Julian hung up on his manager, choosing to focus on the man coming to instead. "Hello?" The Doctors eyes flew open and he jumped up from the floor, doing a little spin as he did so. The blanket had fallen to his ankles. Julian jumped back a little, not expecting that at all.

"You stayed!" He exclaimed happily.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to wake up! You better explain this to my manager. And you know what, I still don't even know your name."

"Well I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, yeah I know that, but Doctor who?" The man just smiled and continued talking. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"It's just the Doctor. So… can I interest you in a trip? After all, I do owe you for watching after me." He asked. There was something in his eyes. A sense of adventure and mystery. His bright green eyes practically shining. Julian nearly got lost in the green orbs.

"What do you mean a trip?" He questioned.

"Oh you know, travel time and space with a mad man and his box. Anywhere or when you want. I could take you to the moon and back, ancient Rome to millions of years into the future. Whatever you want. So what do you say? One trip?" Julian scoffed. There was no way this could be real.

"Alright 'spaceman' one trip, but that's it." The Doctor grinned, then ran off to the big device centered in the middle of the room. As he circled around the thing, flipping switches and turning nobs, Julian felt something in his pocket vibrate. He took it out and saw the flashing words that read, **Incoming call: Carmen.** He pressed ignore just as the whole place started to shake.

Julian grabbed onto a bar to keep himself steady. "What's happening!" He shouted over the strange noise now coming from all around.

As always the Doctor ignored him and yelled, "I never got your name by the way."

"Julian. Julian Larson." The Doctor look as if he was in deep thought for a minute, then his eyes lit up and looked right at Julian.

"This will be fun."

* * *

><p>SO! :D Was it good? Bad? Should I continue? I crave your opinions. Leave reviews please, i'd love to hear your thoughts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I just want to say thank you to all my readers. The fact that I have any readers is such a great feeling. A few things first: My writing style changes sometimes, so I hope that doesn't bother you. There also might be a few grammar mistakes that i wasn't able to catch. Also, sorry for the wait. Ill try to have the next chapter up sooner this time. Uhhh... i think that's it. So i hope you like chapter 2.

Glee and Doctor Who belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p><em>If you told me a week ago that I would find a man called the Doctor, and travel time and space with him in a large blue box… I would've called you insane. I still don't feel like this is real… it can't be. This isn't something I would do either. Trust a complete stranger… After all he could have been anyone. <em>

_I feel safe with him though. I know he can always protect me, even if we're not always in the safest of places. And call me crazy, but I think I'm growing fond of him. But I am certainly not falling for him… Not in the slightest bit._

"So, it's your first trip. Where do you want to go?" The blonde man asked. He casually leaned against the large generator type thing in the center of the room. The whole place was still shaking, and Julian was struggling to keep his balance.

Julian was starting to believe that the Doctor was telling the truth when he said he could travel anywhere. He didn't have a clue where he wanted to go though. Where could he even go without being noticed?

The Doctor noticed the other boy's struggle and decided to help him a bit. "Don't hurt yourself." Despite the glare that was sent his way, he continued talking. "Look, don't think too much about it. Just tell me where you want to go."

"Fine. Let's go to…" He thought for a second, then an idea popped into his head. It was a place that he would have loved to go to and just relax. Last time he was there, it was all work no play. And if he did get the chance to go outside of a recording studio, or leave a photo-shoot and walk around, he was swarmed by fans desperate for an autograph. "France. But it needs to be a time where nobody will know who I am. Think you can do that spaceman?"

The Doctor got close to his face, only about two inches between them. Julian felt uncomfortable at the close proximity, but didn't back away. The blonde smirked then simply said, "Easy."

Julian watched as the man swiftly turned around and leaped over to his control panel. The other man didn't seem fazed at all at how close he got to Julian just then. It was like he was completely comfortable being that close to another guy. Almost like he was…

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend?" The time traveler looked at him out of the corner of his eye with sudden interest.

"Nope. Not really my type." He said, just as he flipped the final switch. The TARDIS shook once again, nearly knocking Julian off his feet. The blue police box flew off into the depths of space. Its destination: Paris, France 1970.

* * *

><p>"Ah here we are." The Doctor said as he opened the door to the TARDIS. He took a step outside and observed his surroundings. When he turned around he noticed Julian gaping at the scenery. "Breath taking isn't it?"<p>

"It- " Julian was interrupted before he could finish his answer by a commotion going on to the left of them, and when they spun around to see what was happening, they saw a man being kicked out of a little pub.

"Et ne revenez pas, vous ici moi! Vous n'êtes jamais autorisés à revenir ici encore vous pas cher homme putain!" The man yelled at the boy he was shoving out the door. The boy looked about 19 years old, had brown hair, light brown eyes, and an athlete's build.

"I don't even know what you're _saying!_" The boy yelled as the door to the pub was closed and locked.

"Are you okay?" Julian found himself saying. The brunette turned to where he heard the voice. He grumbled a reply as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk away. "But-"

"Ah leave him. Besides, I thought you wanted to have fun. We're in Paris, nobody knows who you are so… let's go have some fun shall we?" The Doctor said, cutting Julian off. After a second of hesitation, he nodded and the two set off down the street.

Julian and the Doctor walked all throughout Paris. They went to one of the many beaches that surround France after getting some ice-cream. Julian found all of it breathtaking, especially that they were in 1970. About two hours later, they found themselves at the top of the Eiffel tower, looking over the city. It was 8 o'clock, and all the lights in the city were on, giving the whole city a feint glow.

"I have to say, this has probably been the best day of my life." Julian said after a few minutes of silence. The Doctor glanced at him and smiled. It had been a while since he felt this calm and at peace.

Of course, moments like this never last for the Doctor. Time never stops, especially not for him.

"Hey what's that?" Julian said as he pointed to a dark cloud forming around a forest. The Doctor looked towards a small wooded area and indeed, there was a very dense, dark storm cloud forming.

Forcing a grin, he looked over to Julian and said, "Let's go investigate shall we?" Quickly he grabbed the other boys' hand and ran to the elevator that would bring them to the bottom of the Eiffel tower.

"So what is it that's making that?" Julian asked as they got closer to the area that the cloud was spotted. It had started to rain and the closer they got, the harder the rain was falling. It seemed to only be raining in this particular area Julian realized.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out." Once they reached the wooded area, they slowed their pace and took a good look around. Out of the corner of Julian's eye, he spots a few bright lights. They're a bright, white color and are floating a few feet above the ground. Even through the rain falling heavily now, it was easy to see those orbs of light. When he took a better look, he also noticed a man stumbling over to the bright lights.

"Uh, Doctor, what's that over there? And who's that man?" The Doctor spun around quickly and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Well, I guess you could call them fairies." The other boy snorted. "Don't judge them by their appearance now. They can become much larger than they are now, and are also very deadly. Which means we should probably stop that guy from interacting with them."

The guy in question was stumbling over to the fairies, clutching a beer bottle in his hand. Julian took a good look at the man, and only then did he realize it was the same man that got thrown out of the pub. His clothes were now soaking wet, and Julian wondered why on earth he was walking through here.

Looking around, he now realized the Doctor wasn't with him anymore. "Doctor?" Julian still couldn't find him, and he also failed to see the drunk man that had been wandering around. The only thing that was still visible was the fairies. "Doctor! Doctor!" He yelled, now getting a little scared.

The fairies had heard the boy scream, and now their attention was fully on him. Quickly, they formed into a much larger creature. Their skin turned green, and they grew to the size of an average man. They were much skinner, with scrawny arms and legs. The ribs seemed to be jutting out from their stomach. Large wings sprouted from their backs, and they look much more dangerous.

"Shit." Julian breathed out once he saw the transformation. The creatures were now closing in on him. They were jumping from tree to tree, and some were coming straight for him. Running seemed like the best option at that moment, so Julian turned around and bolted in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

_Where the hell is the Doctor? _He thought. The rain was pouring in his face, making it hard for him to see where he was going. He stopped running for a minute, needing to catch his breath. Searching around frantically, he still saw no sign of the Doctor, but he also didn't see the creatures that were previously chasing him.

"Doctor!" He screamed again. One of them must have followed the source of the voice because at that moment, one of the creatures flew down from one of the trees, and it quickly moved very close to Julian. He stumbled back, and he felt his back hit a tree.

He was now trapped. The green 'fairy' was right in front of him, breathing heavily on his face now. Julian closed his eyes waiting for the thing to kill him, knowing there was no way out of this.

_Help._

A tear slipped down his face but it went unnoticed because of the rain. That's why Julian had always loved the rain. He could always come outside, and let the rain come over him. He was able to cry all he wanted, and nobody would know. It was all over now anyway.

"Hey!" The sudden shout startled the two against the tree and Julian's eyes flew open. His head turned to the source of the voice, and he couldn't be more relieved.

"Doctor!" He screamed. Inside he was cheering, but then he remembered something. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

The Doctor actually looked a little guilty. "I had to take care of the drunk guy. Sorry." The creature that was still very close to Julian was momentarily distracted by the dispute, but refocused his attention on the trapped boy. Its face was mere centimeters away from Julian's.

"Don't touch him! Look, I can help you. Really I can. Just, don't hurt him." The Doctor said quickly, realizing that the fairy was closing in on Julian again.

"We don't want your help." The creature said. Its voice was very ghost like voice. "There's nothing you can do for us, so why bother?" It then slowly turned its head to face Julian, who suddenly started freaking out and clutching his throat. He was being choked to death.

"No!" The Doctor took a step, ready to run at the creature that was choking Julian, but a figure ran past him, making him stop in his tracks.

The person that ran past him was the drunk man from before. He was holding a large branch and once he reached the two against the tree, he swung at the green fairy. It certainly had the desired effect.

The creature was thrown off of the boy with incredible force. Once it saw who the attacker was, it turned on the other boy with intentions to kill. The drunken man swung again and hit the fairy in its bony stomach. The creature finally retreated and flew off in the opposite direction of the three boys. "I _hate _bugs." The man said.

After the first hit on the fairy, Julian had fallen to the ground. The Doctor rushed to him and dropped to his knees. He lifted the boys head with one hand, and checked his pulse with the other. A pule was there but it was weak.

With no hesitation he puts both hands on the boys' chest and pressed down ten times. He then plugged Julian's nose, connected their lips and exhaled. He repeated this two more times, and nothing was improving. He was becoming desperate now, wishing nothing more at that moment for the boy to start breathing again.

For the fourth time, the Doctor brought his lips over Julian's and breathed out. Finally, Julian coughed and bolted upright, nearly hitting the Doctors head.

Julian was clutching at his heart and coughing as the Doctor was patting his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm good now." He replied. Julian looked around and noticed all the fairies were gone. "Where did they go?"

"They-"

"I beat it up with a branch and it flew away." The two on the floor looked up to see the other man still standing about six feet away from them. "That thing… was _huge_."

"Oh…" Julian said, not really sure how to reply. "Well thank you. You saved my life.

"What? I don't get a thank you? I just saved you too you know." The Doctor uttered. _I just got him breathing again and I get no credit? _He thought.

"Well let's see, I wonder why I almost died in the first place." Realization hit Julian then. "Oh my god, I almost _died_…"

_Right…_

"You're right. I'm so sorry I put you through that. I put you in a situation you never should have been in, in the first place." The time traveler said. He looked into the brunette's eyes, hoping for forgiveness. Julian also looked up and stared into those bright green eyes. The two didn't take their eyes off each other's, until another voice spoke up again.

"Um, sorry to ruin this _beautiful _moment… but uh, who are you guys? The monster police? 'Cuz if you are, you're really bad at your job."

The Doctor took that moment to get up from the ground and finally greet the stranger that helped them. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is my… acquaintance, Julian. And no, were not monster police. We're just travelers. " He said while shaking the man's hand.

"Hey, I'm Derek." He responded. "So, does this kind of stuff happen to you all the time?"

"Not all the time, but things like this does happen often." While the two men were talking, Julian decided to get himself off the forest floor. He was a little out of it, but he didn't know why. When his brown eyes met green ones, it was like something clicked.

He had an idea what was making him feel like this, but that couldn't be. There was no way he could be feeling anything more than friendship for the blonde… but the feeling in the pit of his stomach couldn't be denied. He felt something for the time traveler.

…Shit.

As if sensing the turmoil going on inside Julian's head, the Doctor turned around and asked, "Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good." Derek was peering over the Doctor's shoulder to get a good look at the boy a few feet away from them.

"I- I'm fine. Can we just… get back to the TARDIS please?"

"Yes, of course." The Doctor replied. He put a hand on the boys back and guided him to where the TARDIS was parked. Derek followed behind them slowly, feeling the need to make sure they got home safely.

Oh. My. God, Were the first words to come out of Derek's mouth when he walked through the doors of the TARDIS. Nothing could have prepared him for this. "…I didn't drink _that _muchdid I?"

The other two turned to look at Derek standing at the entrance. His eyes were darting everywhere, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Do you think I could stick with you guys? I think I could get used to this."

The Doctor's focus was turned to the other man now. He took a few steps closer to him, and his attitude completely changed. "You saw what happened out there… what happened to Julian. Are you _really_ sure you want to be around that?"

Derek nodded like he knew exactly what goes on around the Doctor. "I can take care of myself just fine." The blonde still looked unsure. "Aw come on. I have nothing for me here. Just let me stay with you for a while, please?"

After a minute of hesitation, the time traveler agreed. Derek grinned, and decided to take a look around. He'd never seen anything like this before, and he thought he might as well get used to it if he's going to stay here for a while.

When the Doctor turned around, he saw Julian standing next to the generator, staring at it blankly. He walked over to stand next to him, and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "I'll take you home." He said sadly.

"I don't blame you, you know." Julian said abruptly. The Doctor looked up after flipping a switch, and green eyes met brown. "I'd like to still travel with you... if that's okay. I know the end of the trip didn't turn out as planned, but the rest of the day was one of the best days of my life. I don't think I can just up and walk away from all this." He said.

The blonde smiled a fraction and returned to turning knobs, and pushing buttons on the controls. There was a crash behind them, and when they twisted around, they saw Derek pop up from the ground. A few cords were tangled around his feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's all good."

"Well," the time traveler started, "since we're all good, let's stop by Julian's. We can get some things you might need, and you might want to tell your parents where you're going." Julian nodded in agreement.

The place started shaking, which caused Derek to practically fall flat on his face.

The three of them were laughing for no reason at this point. Julian felt like it was the beginning of a great friendship.

There was something that was bugging Julian though. It was the feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't able to get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. The feeling that grew when he looked at the blonde. It was obvious to him what was happening. He was falling for the man.

And he hated it.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 2! :D I love reviews. Are there things that i should change? And if you want me to do a certain alien in a future chapter, i can do that too.<p> 


End file.
